Does the Pain Ever Go Away?
by McGeeklover
Summary: Mike lost the most important person in his entire life. Now he has no one; he's alone and he doesn't think anyone cares. He's wrong. A little brotherly love. Set in between S1 ending and S2 beginning


**Does Pain Ever Go Away?**

**A little one-shot that popped into my head for some reason. And once I have a story idea in my head I can't help but start writing a story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or any of its characters**

"Come on, pup, I wanna go home; hurry up and finish those files already."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying, but it may have escaped your notice that you gave me the one biggest files in the history of big files," Mike retorted, fiddling the highlighter between his fingers.

Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike. "Trust me, that one's not nearly as big as the one I _could've_ given you. Anyways, this is a big case and Jessica expects us to have it by tomorrow afternoon. If not, both are asses are screwed."

It was 7:43pm at Pearson-Hardman in the office of Harvey Specter. He and Mike were wrapping up the Johnson-Readlyn case and, truthfully, it had been a tough one…even for Harvey.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wait til the last minute she wouldn't _have_ our asses," Mike grinned.

"Shut up; you procrastinated as much as I did," Harvey growled and he looked back down at the files.

Mike chuckled as circled something important. Just then, his phone rang causing both men to look up. Harvey glared at Mike in irritation.

"Really?"

Mike laughed nervously before clearing his throat. He moved to decline the call, but then he noticed the caller ID. _Nursing home._ All the blood from his body plunged to his feet and his heart beat painfully against his chest. Unless it was his grandmother calling, something bad was going to come from this phone call.

"I have to take this," Mike said, his voice scratchy.

Harvey noticed this and squinted his eyes in suspicion as he watched his associate open his cell and turn his back on him.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, this is Dr. Nancy from Rickling Rehabilitation and Nursing Home, is this Mike Ross?"

"Y-Yes, is there a problem?" Mike almost couldn't breathe; he knew that tone. It sounded similar to the one his grandmother had when she told him his parents died.

"I'm calling in regarding your grandmother, Edith? I'm terribly sorry to inform you that she passed away in her sleep twenty minutes ago."

Mike almost passed out, but he reminded himself he was in Harvey's office and he knew the man did not want to take care of that. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath as he composed himself. He wasn't going to cry; not in front of a whole bunch of douches that could make fun of him.

Harvey watched Mike's actions and he knew instantly that something was wrong. The way the kid swayed on his feet and how his voice sounded weak and choked proved it. Whatever was being said on the other line was definitely bad news.

"Mr. Ross, are you there?"

"Uh-uh, yeah. What did you say?"

"I know this is hard for you to take in and I sympathize with you; we have your grandmother's personal effects, would you like to come pick them up?"

"Umm...yes, please. T-Thank you."

"And again, Mike, I'm terribly sorry, we all loved Edith."

Mike nearly choked a sob, but once again, he was in Harvey's office. He would wait until he was in the privacy of his home. "Thanks." With that, Mike hung up and let his hand fall limp to his side. His gripped his phone tightly as he tried to keep himself together and process the information he just received.

"Mike?" A far away voice said.

Mike inhaled but couldn't release the breath he was holding. He turned to Harvey for a moment and the older man got a good look at the kid. His eyes were red with unshed tears as they stood out vividly against the pale white of his face. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but unable to get the words out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harvey said standing up.

Mike blinked, "Uh…umm, I-I have to go." With that, Mike swung open the door, brushing past a confused Donna, and made a speedy getaway to the elevators.

"What-"

"I don't know," said Harvey. "But I'm gonna get him before he splits, you figure out where the call came from."

Donna nodded and sat back down at her desk, instantly beginning to type. Harvey followed Mike down the hall, and he had to admit, the kid was fast.

"Mike!"

Mike breathed heavily, bumping into other associates, but ignoring their angry remarks. The edges of his vision were tunneling and he was on the verge of passing out, not to mention, on the brink of crying right in the middle of Pearson-Hardman. When he reached the elevator, he jabbed the 'down' button repetitively, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He distantly heard Harvey calling his name, but ignored the man; he would only stall him by asking questions he really didn't want to answer…or demand him to come back because "we have a case to do, get your ass back here!" lecture.

When he saw Harvey in the corner of his eye, he decided to make a detour for the stairs.

"Mike, answer me! Where do you think you're going?"

But he ignored Harvey's shouts and slammed open the fire exit, bolting down the stairs, almost face planting a couple times. Two throbbing knees and hands later, he finally reached the bottom floor and made his way out of the building. He knew there was only a matter of time before Harvey caught up with him so he needed to hurry. He directed himself to the bike rack before deciding against it; he had too much on his mind which would end up getting himself killed in the bustling New York traffic. Hailing a taxi, he stated his destination and waited anxiously as the car drove maddeningly slow.

*****Suits*****

Harvey made it out of the building just in time to see his associate get into a taxi and drive away.

"Dammit," he muttered as he watched the car disappear around the corner. _What the hell was wrong with that kid; leaving without an explanation? He was gonna throttle Mike when he saw him._ Sighing in frustration, he went back into the building; hopefully Donna could give him an explanation.

"Donna please tell me you have something," he grumbled. But when saw the pale, dread filled face, he froze.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Harvey…Mike's grandmother just died…twenty-four minutes ago. She died in her sleep."

"Shit." _No wonder the kid looked so shaken up._ Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed Mike's number. When he got the voicemail, he hung up and tried again. The next time the voicemail came up, he left a short message.

"Mike. Call me, we need to talk."

"Do you think he's alright?" Donna asked worriedly.

"I think he's going to do something stupid," Harvey replied, pocketing his phone and motioned for his secretary to follow him. "You keep trying his cell; I'll drive us to Mike's since I gave Ray the week off."

Donna nodded as she began calling Mike continuously. She just hoped the kid was okay and she knew Harvey hoped the same thing.

*****Suits*****

Mike stepped into his grandmother's- what used to be his grandmother's- room. He felt sick and a bit angry, seeing that the nurses had already stripped the bed sheets and got the room ready for a new patient. He didn't blame them though, it was the procedure, but the procedures sucked. He looked at the little cardboard box that had his grandmother's personal effects and sat down beside it, staring at the pictures, her books, her blankets and clothes even the famous checkerboard. He stroked his Grammy's blue sweater with his thumb and smiled sadly. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his tears in, he grabbed the box and left the nursing home without another word. That would be the last time he ever set foot in that place.

*****Suits*****

"Anything?" Harvey asked as he pulled to the side of the road in front of Mike's apartment.

"Still no answer. Do you think he…?"

"If he did, I'll bring him back then kill him myself."

At 8:56pm Harvey and Donna stepped out into the wintry New York air and quickly made their way into the tattered building.

"Seriously; the elevator's _still_ not working?" Harvey groaned.

"Come on Harvey, we need to hurry," Donna whispered, redialing Mike's number for the thirtieth time.

The Senior Partner huffed and the two made their way up the five flights of stairs to Mike's apartment door.

"Mike! Open up, kid!"

Nothing. As Donna called Mike's phone, they could hear the familiar ringtone coming from behind the door.

"Mike, I know you're in there; open the damn door!"

The door remained closed.

"I have a better idea," Donna said, fishing out a key from her jacket pocket. "I figured we'd need this."

Harvey arched an eyebrow. "How did you get that?"

"He gave me one after that _other_ incident, remember? You should have one, too." Donna pushed past the man- whose eyes flashed darkly when he was reminded of what happened to his associate a month and a half ago- and put the key in the doorknob. Unlocking the door, she pushed it and the two stepped inside the serene abode.

"Mike?" Donna called out cautiously.

There was no movement, no crying, nothing. The only sound was from Mike's beeping cellphone, telling him that he had a dozen missed calls.

"Mike!" Harvey shouted. "Mi-" Harvey stopped suddenly when he found Mike sitting on the ground at the foot of his bed. "Donna."

Donna stepped up next to him and gasped softly; Mike was sitting silently, his eyes red and his face pale. In his clenched hands, was a fuzzy blue sweater- no doubt his grandmother's. They could hear his shaky, ragged breathing, but still Mike did not seem to register that there were people standing in front of him.

"Mike?" Donna whispered as she squatted next to him, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. She looked up at Harvey with fear in her eye when Mike didn't even flinch.

"I'll talk to him, why don't you pack some things for him; we're taking him to my place." Harvey was terrified as to why the kid looked so distant and unresponsive; bringing him to his place would let him keep a close eye on Mike so he didn't try to hurt himself. He trusted Mike didn't do that stuff, but this information was life-changing. Donna nodded and stood up, getting things from Mike's drawers and bathroom.

Harvey crouched next to Mike and tapped his face gently.

"Mike…Michael, can you hear me, kid?"

Still nothing. _Geez, kid._

"Mike, come on, you're scaring Donna." _You're scaring me._

Finally, Mike looked up and stared at Harvey with no recognition in his haunted eyes. Harvey tried not to cringe at that. After a flash of uncertainty shone through Mike's eyes, they finally cleared and Mike seemed to remember where he was.

"H-Harvey?" He croaked. "What are you doing here?"

Harvey ignored the question and cupped a hand on the side of Mike's neck. "You okay?"

Mike blinked owlishly and nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I left work like that; we should get back." Mike tried to get up but he couldn't for two reasons. One: Harvey was preventing him from doing so, and two: even if Harvey wasn't restraining him, he was too weak to stand up on his own at the moment.

"Workday's over, kid; time to get some rest."

Donna suddenly came to his side and nodded, confirming that they were all ready to go. Harvey nodded back as he gently grabbed Mike's elbow and lifted him to his feet. Almost immediately, Mike's knees buckled and almost brought Harvey down with him.

"Easy kid, take it easy," Harvey said gruffly, holding Mike underneath the armpits.

"H-Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick."

Donna instantly saw the ill look on Mike's face and quickly snatched a trash can, forcing it under Mike's mouth just in time for the puke to land right in the bucket. Harvey scrunched his nose in disgust, but lowered Mike onto his knees until he finished making street pizza. Donna kept a motherly hand on the kid's trembling back as Harvey squeezed his hand reassuringly. Finally when Mike finished, he huffed, wiping the leftover bile from his mouth.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't apologize, kid. Let's just go." Harvey was a little worried when Mike didn't ask 'where are we going' or 'why' or any of the other whining inquiries Mike usually had. Instead, the kid remained quiet, letting both him and Donna lead him out of the apartment and down to Harvey's car. When the associate was settled in, Harvey and Donna got in the front and took off towards Harvey's condo.

During the drive, Harvey frequently looked in the mirror at his associate, who was just staring out the window blankly, his eyes blinking sluggishly. Donna watched, too, but made it more noticeable, constantly looking over her shoulder.

During the drive, he remembered what Donna said earlier after he'd asked where she got a set of Mike's keys. _"He gave me one after that other incident, remember? You should have one, too." _And he did have one; it was in his briefcase in the top left pocket. He remembered that it was one of the worst days he's had since his brother was in the hospital.

**Flashback**

_He was at his desk in his office, feeling very irritated and pissed…really pissed. Mike was over a half an hour late and he wasn't answering any of his calls. At the pit of his stomach, something was telling him he should go to Mike's to check it out while another part of him was telling him Mike was just being, either, really slow or lazy._

_ He bit on pen nervously as Donna glared at him; a look saying 'go check on him now before I skin you alive.' Swallowing, he sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket. _

_ "I'll call you once I find him and _after_ I kick his ass."_

_ Donna rolled her eyes, but nodded as Harvey turned to leave. The secretary sighed, having a bad feeling gnaw at her gut._ God, I hope the pup is okay.

_ Fifteen minutes later found Ray dropping Harvey off at Mike's miserable excuse of an apartment._

_ "Do you want me to wait here, Harvey?"_

_ "Yeah, I won't be too long." Little did he know he'd be in the apartment longer than he expected. _

_ He walked up the creaking stairwell after finding out the damn elevator was broken. A bouquet of swears and half a bucket of sweat later, Harvey reached Mike's door. He was gonna give the kid hell for making him come here and sweating in his new suit._

_ "Mike, open the damn door!" He barked, pounding on the door. After fifteen seconds, he didn't get an answer. He didn't even hear movement inside the apartment. _Okay, so he's either sleeping like a rock or something's seriously wrong.

_"Mike!" He shouted again, beating on the wooden door until his fist hurt. "Mike if you don't open this goddamn door, I gonna kick it down!"_ That should be enough to alarm the kid. _But he was wrong; no one came to the door. _Okay, kid, you asked for it._ Hating that he was going to have to ruin his expensive Italian shoes, he kicked the door repeatedly until it splintered and swung on its hinges. He was about to storm in angrily when he saw the sight in front of him. Mike's apartment was trashed; books were everywhere, the table was flipped, the paintings were at a weird angle, dishes, mirrors, and plant pots were smashed and over on the broken coffee table lay an unmoving form._

_ "Shit," Harvey muttered as he ran over to Mike and flipped the kid over onto his back. When he saw the condition Mike was in, he wanted to punch something. Mike's face was a mess of blood and bruises. His shirt was torn and Harvey got a glimpse of forming bruises there, too; his tie- oh god, his stupid godforsaken skinny tie- was wrapped around the kid's neck. _Crap!_ He frantically untied it, thankfully, finding it not so tight and pressed two fingers to the clammy, bruised neck. He sighed in relief when he felt a very weak pulse fluttering underneath his fingertips. Mike was alive, but he was fading…fast. Harvey whipped out his cell and called for an ambulance. When he finished, he threw the device on the ground and tried to get the kid to wake up._

_ "Mike…Michael, wake up kid," Harvey said forcefully as he softly patted the younger man's face. "Mike, come on, open your eyes." Whoever did this to Mike was going to get a shit ton of fists and lawsuits heading their way. No one was allowed to mess with him and no one was allowed to mess with Mike. At last, Mike's eyes fluttered open and a moan elicited from his mouth._

_ "Mike?"_

_ "H-Harvey?" Mike wheezed._

_ Harvey clenched his jaw when he saw Mike struggle to talk and breathe at the same time. This was beyond serious. "Yeah, Mike, it's me."_

_ "Oh, g-god, I'm late for work. S-Sorry, l-lost track of t-time." Mike tried to sit up, but he whimpered in pain when he moved his ribs. Harvey knew he could add possibly broken ribs to the kid's list of injuries. Just hopefully none of them ended up puncturing anything…if they haven't already._

_ "Keep still, Mike, you look like shit and I don't need you injuring yourself even more."_

_ Mike grinned brokenly and sighed painfully. "Thanks, Harvey," he said sarcastically as he closed his eyes.  
"Hey, no sleeping…and you're welcome." Harvey watched as Mike opened his eyes and glared at him weakly._

_ After a moment of silence, Mike started getting agitated. Harvey found himself telling Mike numerous times to stop moving, to keep his eyes open, or the ambulance is almost here._

_ "H-Harvey, it hurts," Mike whispered._

_ "Where Mike?" By the looks of him, Harvey could only guess that _everything_ hurt._

_ "My ch-chest and m-my throat. It hurts to b-breathe."_

_ "Don't worry; the ambulance is on its way."_

_ "You said that six minutes ago," Mike groaned._

_ "It's New York; you expect the ambulance to be here in two seconds?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Harvey smirked and rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through Mike's hair. "You're doing good, kid, don't give up now."_

_ "Have y-you told Donna yet? S-She's gonna kill you if you don't tell her."_

_ Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Good point." As much as he was going to dread this call, it was either an ass-chewing or being dead._

"It's about time you call me! What took you so long? Is Mike okay?"

_ "No actually he's not. I found him beaten in his apartment," Harvey said, watching Mike carefully._

"Oh my god…how bad is it?"

_ "Pretty bad, but he's alive and conscious, so you have nothing to worry about." _Yet.

"Well, you called the ambulance, right?"

_ "Yeah, although it's taking a while. I might just have to bring him myself if they're not here within the next five minutes."_

_ There was a pause from Donna before she sighed. _"I'll meet you at the hospital and I'll tell Jessica what happened."

_ "Thanks, Donna, you're a lifesaver."_

"I just hope Mike's okay…did he tell you who did it?"

_ "No, not yet. I'll ask…Mike do you know- oh, no."_

"What! What 'oh, no' Harvey?"

_ "Donna I'm gonna have to call you back."_

"Harv-"_ The older man hung up and moved closer to Mike. The kid wasn't breathing. God, he only looked away for a second and now Mike stopped breathing! Shitshitshit! _

_ "Mike? Mike, don't you dare!" he shouted angrily as he searched for a pulse. It was still there but it wouldn't be for long. "Mike!" He slapped Mike on the cheek, but it wasn't doing any good. He was going to have to resort to rescue breaths._

_ "If you tell anyone about me kissing you Mike, your ass will be fired," he said as an idle threat. He tilted Mike's head back and pinched his nose before leaning down and covering the kid's mouth with his. He watched as the immobile chest rose and fell with the air being forced into his lungs. Harvey really hated this; not because of the kissing part, but because this was _Mike_, and he never, ever wanted to have to do this to Mike, let alone anyone else. This was a terrifying situation and he always hoped he'd never have to go through it…but he was and this was really happening._

_ "Come on, Mike, don't do this to me. Come on breathe!"_

_ All of a sudden he was pulled back and two paramedics stepped in, shoving a tube down Mike's throat and attaching an oxygen mask to it. After they wrapped a collar around Mike's neck and strapped him onto a stretcher, Harvey followed the three outside the awaiting ambulance. Mike still wasn't breathing on his own. Harvey wasn't allowed to go with the man he considered as his second little brother and was forced to go in the town car, being stuck in normal everyday traffic. The whole way there, his foot tapped nervously and 'what if' thoughts ran through his head. When they finally got to the hospital, Donna was waiting for him and for two and a half long hours they waited for news on their pup._

_ When they got the news, they learned if Harvey had been just three minutes later, there would've been nothing they could've done and Mike would have died. They also learned, after Mike woke up two days later, that it was Trevor who nearly killed him. Harvey had the bastard arrested and took on Mike's assault case, pro bono. This had shocked the kid, but made him grateful he had a boss like Harvey. Trevor got fifteen to twenty years for attempted murder- as Harvey put it, because that's how he saw it. Mike almost died. He probably wouldn't have stopped breathing at all if he had a key for Mike's apartment and didn't waste two and a half minutes kicking down the door. That's when Donna demanded Mike give them keys for emergencies so that something like the assault would never happen again. Mike recovered a month later, but Harvey never quite did. What had happened shaken him to the bone- he wouldn't tell the kid that though; but he almost lost Mike- his brother. From then on, he kept a closer eye on the kid and his personal life; also making sure Trevor hadn't escaped jail. If he ever did though, he'd have to go through him. You do not want to mess with Harvey Specter._

**End Flashback**

Harvey, Donna and Mike got into the elevator and went up silently. Mike no longer needed help to walk, but Harvey kept a close watch anyways in case the kid decided to keel over. Once they got upstairs, Mike went straight for the couch and sat down without a word. Donna watched sadly as she put Mike's stuff on the counter.

"He hasn't cried yet…is that normal?" Harvey asked with uncertainty and quiet enough so Mike wouldn't hear.

"Harvey, he's in shock, his emotions haven't caught up with his brain."

"Do you know when he will, though?"

"Why, so you can steer clear when the waterworks come?" Donna said dryly."And why are you asking me? I'm not a doctor."

"No, so I can be there when it happens. He shouldn't be alone during this," Harvey said softly, watching Mike stare off into space.

"Wow, who are you and what happened to Harvey Specter? But, anyways, it might take a while, just wait, okay?"

Harvey just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Are you staying here?"

"I wish, but I have some things to finish up at work. Let me know how it goes, though, okay? Play nice." The red-head went over to Mike and kissed him on the head. She almost cried when Mike did nothing but flick a glance at her and give her a small smile…so small you would have thought it was just a muscle spasm.

"Don't forget to call me," Donna whispered as she passed Harvey and walked out the door.

When she was gone, it was absolutely quiet until Harvey couldn't take it anymore.

"You want something to drink?" He asked Mike.

It took a moment, but then Mike answered. "Okay…something strong."

"Exactly what I was thinking, kid," Mike gave a Harvey that didn't quite reach his cheeks. The kid had been struck hard.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Harvey walked into the kitchen, pulled out two glasses and a large bottle of scotch. _This'll do. _He poured the liquid into the cups then took them and the bottle back to the living room. But that's when he heard it.

"Already? N-no, I know it's just…okay..."

Harvey moved in quietly, wondering who Mike was on the phone with. But, by the tone of the kid's voice, it was just more bad news.

"How much? I- I can't afford that…whatever, I'll need a day or two to think about it." Mike hung up and wiped his hand down his face wearily then kept his head in his hands

Harvey breathed inwardly and walked further into the room. He tapped Mike, who flinched visibly, until he realized who it was. He took the glass from Harvey and swished the liquid around before taking a long sip. Harvey watched Mike's hands curiously as he sat down and took a drink from his own cup. They were shaking really bad.

"What was that about?"

Mike clenched his jaw before responding. "Oh, umm, just the funeral home director. He wanted to know my plans for my grandmother; if I wanted her cremated or buried. I want her buried, but I don't think I can afford it, but being buried is what she wanted and…god it's all just happening so fast." Mike stood up, unable to sit still any longer and went around the couch, trying to think of what to do. Harvey watched the kid with a wary eye, wondering what was going on Mike's head.

Suddenly, he heard a loud smash and both of them just realized Mike dropped the glass.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. It just slipped and…never mind, I'll clean it up," Mike rambled, feeling embarrassed.

"Mike-" Harvey stood up and placed his cup on the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey, my hands won't stop shaking; I guess it just slipped."

"Mike, you don't-" Harvey moved in closer to make. They way Mike was cleaning the glass up was going to result in some sort of cut. And it had and Mike didn't even notice it.

"I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing, I-"

"Mike!"

Mike looked up, clearly startled.

"You should be paying more attention _right now_! Look what you did to yourself."

Mike looked down at his trembling hands and noticed the blood oozing from a mediocre cut in his right hand that the glass had given him. He was shocked he didn't even feel that.

"Oh."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Forget about the glass; come here." He grabbed Mike by the arm and lifted him up, bringing him back to the couch. "Now don't move; wait here while I looked for something to clean that wound up."

Mike winced when the pain started to show itself as he watched Harvey disappear in the bathroom, only to emerge half a minute later with a first aid kit.

"God, kid, the things you do," the older man sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Let me see it."

Mike stretched out his arm so Harvey could look at the cut. Five minutes later, the wound was cleaned and wrapped up nicely.

"You should've been a doctor," Mike said softly and smirked half-heartedly.

Harvey smirked back as he cleaned everything up, including the glass.

"Thanks Harvey."

"Don't mention it, kid."

"And sorry about the glass."

"It's just one glass, I got plenty."

Mike nodded then went quiet. Harvey sighed and sat down next to Mike. He looked like he was going to break any moment.

"You okay, kid?"

For a minute, Mike didn't say anything and Harvey began to think the kid didn't hear him. "Mike?"

Mike took an uneven breath and looked at Harvey with his big blue puppy dog eyes. _Harvey hated when the guy did that._

"Harvey…my…she's dead Harvey. She was the only one I h-had left; now I have nothing. I never even got to s-say goodbye, Harvey… oh god…" Mike's body began trembling violently and Harvey knew what was coming next. Mike suddenly burst out in heart-wracking sobs and Harvey felt for the kid. He immediately brought Mike to his chest and Mike clung onto him as if he were a life-line. Harvey rubbed circles on Mike's back with one hand while running another through the kid's blonde hair. Mike cried into his suit, possibly ruining it, but he didn't care. Mike needed him right now and a suit was nothing compared to the kid. He squeezed Mike closer to him, almost crying himself, hating to hear those types of sobs come from someone he cared about. Yes he admitted it, he cared; Harvey Specter cared about Mike Ross.

*****Suits*****

At 11:45pm, Mike's sobs gradually decreased into sniffs and hiccups. At five minutes before midnight, Mike leaned heavier into Harvey and the lawyer looked down to see Mike had fallen asleep, his tear-streaked face somewhat peaceful. Smiling and shaking his head, he carefully laid the slumbering associate down on the couch and placing a pillow underneath his head. Then, he got up and grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and draped it over the still form. Once he was sure Mike was comfortable, he flipped on the TV and put it on mute once he got to a repeat of a football game. He sat in a nearby chair so he could watch Mike and the game; but mostly, he watched Mike to make sure he was sleeping peacefully. He shook his head again; only Mike. Only Mike would turn him soft.

Around 2am, Harvey began drifting off when he heard an odd strangled sound coming from the couch. He sat up and opened his eyes to see what was going on; the TV was still on, its bright blue light flickering in his eyes and lighting up half the apartment. He blinked to focus and moved his eyes to where his associate lay sleeping. Mike was sleeping alright, but not quietly; the kid was whimpering, tossing and turning on the couch, his tear stained face creased in distress and anxiety. Harvey knew exactly what was going on; Mike was having a nightmare.

"Shit," Harvey mumbled as he staggered out of the chair and to his associate. He got on his knees in front of Mike's face. He placed a hand on his face and tried to get him to wake up.

"Mike! Mike, wake up, it's just a nightmare." But nothing happened. It worried Harvey, that, with Mike's memory, how deep the kid was in his subconscious.

"Mike! Mike can you hear me?"

_Mike's Nightmare:_

_ Fire. Burnt Rubber. Blood; so much blood._

_ "Mom? Dad?" Mike cried out. He was on the sprawled out on the street, pain coursing through his entire body. He could hear blood curling coming from people in front of him and he sat up, immediately going cold. A blue Volvo was engulfed in crackling flames and there were people inside it. And those people were his parents._

_ "No!" He was supposed to be in that car. Why wasn't he in the car with them? He left his parents there to die; how could he be so selfish?_

_ "Oh, god." He nearly passed out when he saw someone else burning alive: his Grammy._

_ She was dying with his parents; he was going to be alone for the rest of his life._

_ "Grammy!"_

_ "Why Michael?"_

_ The scene changed and he was now at a funeral. His grandmother's funeral._

_ "Why didn't you come visit me? Why did you let me die?"_

_ "I'm so sorry, Grammy, I didn't mean…oh god. This is all my fault; it should've of been me, I should be dead."_

_ "Yes, Mike, you should be dead," he heard his mother's voice say angrily. "Why didn't you die? You should have been the one to burn alive, not us. This is your fault, Mike!"_

_ "I'm sorry; I don't deserve to be alive. If I could go back, I would switch places in an instant! I'm sorry, please believe me!"_

*****Suits*****

Harvey frowned sadly when he heard the kid talking in his sleep. This nightmare must be really bad.

"I'm so sorry…I should be dead…I-I don't deserve to live…all my fault."

Harvey sighed inwardly; he and the kid were gonna have a serious talk no matter how much Mike didn't want to. He'd get the kid drunk if he had to; these nightmares were going to kill Mike, if not those, the kid might actually kill himself. If he felt that guilty about, both, his parents and grandmother's death, he didn't doubt Mike would do something to risk his life.

He resumed shaking the kid's shoulder and roughly patting his face. Mike was really scaring him; why wasn't he waking up? Just when he was going to resort to pouring a bucket of water on Mike, the kid shot up, breathing rapidly and looking around frantically. When he realized where he was, he calmed down a little, wiping a hand across his sweat layered face.

"Mike?"

Mike looked up and found himself face to face with Harvey.

"Harvey." He said, trying to sound calm.

Harvey pursed his lips as he stood up and sat next to Mike. The associate wiped the stray tears from his face while avoiding eye contact with his staring boss. When he finally felt like he was able to speak, he cleared his throat and took a shaky breath.

"Sorry."

"What the hell are you apologizing for, kid?"

"For everything; for dropping your glass, for ruining your suit, for me being here in the first place. I bet if you never met me, you wouldn't have to be so worried about Hardman finding out or losing your job. Just admit it, I'm a burden."

"Mike; if I didn't want you here I would've let Donna take you or worse, just forgotten about you. If I didn't want you here, then I would have fired your ass when Jessica told me to. And as for the glass and the suit- you mean a hellova lot more than those things."

Mike perked up, a small grin on his pale face forming. "Are you saying that you-"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Mike, you're only gonna hear this one time and one time only and if you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass into next week. But, yes Mike, I care about you; from the moment I saw you half dead on the floor a month ago was when I realized how much you've grown on me, kid…no homo." Harvey smirked lightly.

Mike snorted a small laugh, but then became serious again. "Thanks Harvey."

"No problem…now, about today; do you want to talk about it?"

A blush crept onto Mike's face. "No, not really."

"Mike, it's going to kill you if you don't talk. So it's either me or a therapist."

Mike sighed. "You're not going to make fun of me for pouring my girly emotions on you, are you?"

"Why not? You already poured half your body's water supply on me," Harvey joked lightly.

Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"Seriously, kid, you need to talk about it."

Mike sobered up and looked down at his hands sheepishly.

"I…I just wish I could have her back, you know? I'd do anything to make that happen. She's taken care of me since I was seven and now that the roles were switched, I'm doing- I _was_ doing- a piss poor job of taking care of her. First my parents, now her? I might as well board the train with them."

"Hey! Do not say that," Harvey growled. "And if you ever have that thought again I'll sic Donna on you."

Mike gave Harvey a quick glance before speaking again.

"She was always there when I got in trouble, tells me everything's going to be alright even in the shittiest situations and I don't know what I've done to deserve any of it but… she kept at it for 17 years. But I never did the same for her. Some grandson I am, huh?" Mike shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "And now…I'm alone; I have no one."

Harvey placed a hand on Mike's shoulder causing the kid to look up at him.

"You're wrong Mike; you're not alone. You have Donna…and me."

"What?"

"Like it or not kid, you, Donna, and I are some sort of…a family."

"R-Really?" Mike said in a broken whisper and looked at Harvey with big blue eyes.

Mike's eyes began to sting and tears started rolling down his face. He never thought of Donna and Harvey that way, but now that it was brought up, Donna and Harvey had done a lot for him in the past months. Harvey clapped a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You're gonna be okay, kid. You don't have to go through this by yourself."

Mike nodded and quirked a smile. "Hey, Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the pain ever go away?"

Harvey's eyes went large as Mike stared at him with hurt in his eyes; his hands were clasped tightly so Harvey wouldn't see them shake and at any given moment, Harvey knew the kid was going to start crying again. Harvey sighed and inwardly took a breath. He remembered when he lost his mom; probably another one of the worst days of his life. _Did the pain ever go?_

He sighed and brought an arm around Mike's shoulder so he could pull the kid closer. Five, four, three, two…Mike's body began shuddering with hushed sobs, each hitched breath pulling at Harvey's heartstrings and causing the older man to tighten his grip on the small body. He rested his head on top of Mike's and rubbed his back, just like he'd done four hours beforehand.

"Eventually, kid. It will eventually."

**The End.**

** Thanks for reading. I know Harvey might have been a little OOC in this, but we all know at some point it will happen if Mike's grandmother actually dies in the show. And as much as I love Mike's grandmother; I kind of want her to die so we would see the other side of Mike, but most of all Harvey! Also when Mike got the call from the nursing home, Rickling is the actual place his grandmother is staying at in the Pilot episode. Anyways, thanks again for reading and I also have a sequel coming up for my previous story 'Consequences.' Stay tuned :)**


End file.
